Cent pour sang
by lasurvolte
Summary: Deuxième recueil de diverses fanfictions sur les 100, principalement Jonty et Murphamy.
1. Inversement

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Les 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** voici un nouveau recueil de fic sur les 100 !

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Inverser les caractères des personnages

* * *

** Inversement. **

Monty était archi-saoul, même pire que ça, il tenait pas debout, trébuchait sur ses jambes, il allait mal. Parce qu'il avait tué Maya et qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Vraiment jamais. Jasper avait beau essayer de le convaincre de reprendre sa vie en main, de ne pas se laisser aller, lui assurer qu'il était là, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Mais Monty s'enfermait en lui même, se plongeait dans l'alcool, s'en voulait. Il avait tué des innocents, mis fin à leur vie, et ça c'était déjà horrible mais le pire restait la mort de Maya. Il avait prit la vie de celle que Jasper aimait, comment aurait-il pu se pardonner ? Il avait envie de boire pour oublier, mais il oubliait tout sauf ça.

Jasper était plus fort, malgré la perte de Maya, il n'en voulait pas à Monty, il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que c'était pas non plus lui qui avait poussé la manette. Il essayait de lui remonter le moral, mais il échouait. Monty filait un mauvais coton, c'était comme s'il avait envie de disparaître, et si Jasper supportait la mort de Maya, il ne survivrait pas à celle de Monty.

Jasper essaya de lui voler sa gourde d'alcool, il essaya de le faire sourire en faisant le pitre, il mangea avec lui des noix hallucinogènes, rien ne fonctionnait, rien n'enlevait la mélancolie dans laquelle se noyait Monty.

Jasper commençait à désespérer, à se facher aussi, il avait été vraiment patient avec Monty, mais il avait de plus en plus de le secouer dans tous les sens, de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer si fort que leurs peaux s'échangeraient. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait plus.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il fit la dernière chose à laquelle Monty se serait attendu. Il l'embrassa.

– Mais et Maya ? Murmura Monty les larmes aux yeux, en le repoussant.

– Elle me manque, mais je t'aime encore plus qu'elle, je veux pas… non… Je ne peux pas te perdre. Reste avec moi Monty.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Monty, et Jasper les essuya avec ses pouces.

– Je vais t'aider, murmura-t-il, on va réussir à être heureux, ensemble.

Monty finit par doucement acquiescer. Il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir, si Japser était avec lui.

Et de nouveau, Jasper l'embrassa, et cette fois-ci, Monty se laissa faire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'était marrant d'inverser un peu les caractères, du coup les pensés et les événements, mais au final ils vont quand même ensemble mouahahaha.


	2. Murphy reine des neiges

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel, sur les Disney : La reine des neiges

* * *

**Murphy reine des neiges. **

Murphy avait toujours été hyper surprotégé par ses parents. À cause de ses pouvoirs. Aussi, quand ils moururent, Murphy se sentit libre d'aller à droite et à gauche, pour se rendre compte que le monde était peuplé d'abrutis. Il fit donc un gros fuck à son petit frère Jasper, avant de se barrer et de transformer le monde en glace. S'exilant loin de ces débiles qui ne le comprenaient pas.

– Libéré délivré, des crétins j'n'en verrai plus jamais.

Il décida de se fabriquer un bonhomme de neige, juste pour avoir un esclave qui lui servirait des glaces colorés et sucrés. Il était bien là, dans le froid de l'hiver éternel. Il pensait qu'il serait tranquille longtemps, mais il commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement lorsque son petit frère déboula dans sa vie :

– Murphy, revient.

– Bof, pas envie

– Tu as tout gelé, tu dois tout dégeler.

– Pas envie, répéta Murphy qui avait la flemme.

Jasper commença à chanter, et pour le faire taire, Murphy changea son cœur en glace.

Jasper était désormais obligé de trouver la personne qu'il aimait. Ce qui prit environ dix secondes, parce que Jasper avait toujours aimé Monty et que c'était réciproque. Jasper fut donc très vite sauvé. Mais Murphy n'était pas guéri de sa flemme, de son ennuie, de son agacement envers les débiles qui peuplaient sa vie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son esclave bonhomme de neige le trahisse, car celui-ci rêvait de vivre en été – encore un crétin tiens, en même temps son cerveau était de neige alors c'était logique finalement. Bref, le bonhomme de neige aida un homme du royaume, qui s'appelait Bellamy, à le ligoter et à le ramener illico presto chez lui, pour qu'il dégèle le monde. Murphy refusa. Tous les jours, il continua de refuser.

Jusqu'à ce que Bellamy l'embrasse pour le faire fondre, lui, son cœur de glace, sa flemme et son mauvais caractère.

L'été revint.

Et le bonhomme de neige fondit.

Murphy avait perdu son meilleur esclave, mais il avait gagné un beau mec.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'avais bu trop de thé à mon avis quand j'ai écrit cette chose.


	3. Chocolat

**Prompt :** Il n'y a plus de chocolat.

**Warning :** Cette fic est déprimante.

* * *

**Chocolat. **

Jasper agonisa sur le sol. La douleur était atroce, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il commença à faire des bruits étranges, comme s'il s'étouffait. Finalement il gémit :

– Je me meurs Monty.

Son meilleur ami soupira, s'accroupit près de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

– C'est toi qui m'a tué ! Fit Jasper.

Monty se mordit les lèvres, et posa sa main sur le front de Jasper, qui continua de gigoter un moment, avant de lâcher prise après un dernier gémissement. Yeux fermés, bouche ouverte, langue pendue. Monty sourit et caressa ses cheveux.

– Idiot, dit-il avec tendresse.

Puis il posa un carré de chocolat sur la bouche de Jasper qui rouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup, avant de mordre dans le carré avec plaisir.

– T'as dis que y'avait plus de chocolat.

Monty haussa les épaules :

– C'était le dernier carré, je l'ai gardé pour te ressusciter.

Jasper sourit et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

– T'es le meilleur Monty.

Monty sourit.

xxx

Monty appuya le carré de chocolat sur la bouche de Jasper.

– Réveille-toi idiot.

Jasper ne se réveilla pas, cette fois-ci le chocolat ne fonctionna pas, parce que Jasper ne faisait pas semblant. Monty se mit à pleurer.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon. Voilà. Je suis désolée. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.


	4. Notre histoire

Atelier sur le discord plume arc en ciel sur la chanson : How would you feel - Ed Sheeran

* * *

** Notre histoire. **

Notre histoire, c'est comme dans les films, quand y a de la musique avec des paroles d'amour, et pleins de scènes romantiques. Genre.

Je te cours après dans la salle de bain pour te mettre des coups de serviette alors qu'on se brosse les dents.

Tu me sautes dessus avec un oreiller, s'en suit une bataille de coussins.

Nous jouons à un cache cache géant dans un magasin de meubles.

Allongés dans un champs de blés, nous disparaissons à la vue de tous.

Je te fais goûter un plat que je viens de préparer, tu engloutis le gâteau que je t'ai acheté.

Tu m'offres des fleurs, je te laisse me couper une mèche de cheveux pour la regarder au microscope.

Notre histoire, c'est comme dans les films, avec la musique triste et les moments dramatiques.

On s'engueule à cause d'un truc et tu casses un verre.

Je suis absent parce que j'ai du taf d'urgence, et tu restes seul dans le lit froid, bien trop longtemps.

Tu me raccroches au nez au téléphone. Je te raccroche au nez au téléphone.

Tu fais un cauchemar.

Tu fais un câlin à Maya, et même si je sais que c'est juste de l'amitié, je suis jaloux.

Les fleurs fanent.

Notre histoire, c'est comme dans les films, mais parfois c'est juste la vie telle qu'elle est. Sans musique.

Tu dors.

Je mange.

Tu es sous la douche.

Je vais sous la douche.

Nous regardons un film.

Et tu t'endors sur mon épaule.

Tu m'offres de nouvelles fleurs.

Je t'aime, même si je ne te le dis presque jamais. Seulement quand tu dors. Seulement quand tu es loin. Seulement quand tu ne peux pas l'entendre. Je me demande comment tu te sentirais, si je te le disais, là maintenant, alors que tu avales des pâtes carbonara. Tu manges trop vite, mais t'es mignon quand même.

Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai dix ans de moins et même dans les pires moments, je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

Toute ma vie avec toi.

— Monty, dis-tu la bouche encore pleine.

— Hm ?

— Tu le sais, que je t'aime hein ?

Je souris.

_ Oui je le sais._

— Et toi, tu le sais ? Je réponds.

Tu ris et postillonne, et je crois que c'est à ça qu'on mesure l'amour. Parce que je ne suis pas dégoûté, mais plutôt attendrit.

— Ouais, je le sais, dis-tu.

Ça nous suffit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc écrit vite fait pour l'atelier, c'est assez simple mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.


	5. Une histoire de fraise

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur le thème : Ramener sa fraise.

* * *

** Une histoire de fraise.**

— Ramène pas ta fraise mec.

La ramène pas, la ramène pas, la ramène pas et abandonne moi, laisse-moi tomber et enfuit toi, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je ne sais pas ce que moi je vais faire, ce que je vais te faire. Mais toi, petit comique, tu t'en vas et tu reviens, avec une fraise dans la main. Je pourrais m'esclaffer, je pourrais rire aux éclats jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, me rouler par terre et te prendre ensuite dans mes bras et après ça déraperait. Mais je ne le fais pas, je ne fais rien, je ne bouge pas, je reste stoïque et tu penches la tête sur le côté.

— Tu n'en veux pas ?

J'en veux.

— Non.

— Tu sais, Monty, je sais quand tu mens. Tu as un petit tic, ta lèvre se plisse d'une certaine façon.

Je grince des dents. Si je ne peux pas mentir à voix haute, je peux toujours me taire. Mais, toi, petit marrant, tu croques dans la fraise et tu fais comme si c'était la meilleure chose que tu as mangé dans ce foutu monde. Et peut-être que c'est vrai, peut-être que c'est la meilleure chose, peut-être que tu trouves ça encore meilleur que le chocolat. Et tu me donnes envie d'y goûter à te régaler ainsi.

Mais c'est sûr, je vais faire une bêtise si je l'ouvre. Alors tu dévores la fraise en entier et tu m'observes du coin de l'œil.

— Allez Monty, arrête de faire la gueule. Je me comporterai mieux avec toi, et on mangera des fraises ensemble, et ce sera bien. Ou en tout cas, on sera ensemble au moins.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux tombent sur la mauvaise personne et qu'ils soient séparés pour toujours. Toujours. L'éternité. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien après. Rien du tout.

Quel gâchis ce serait.

Quel gâchis d'attendre, de ne pas vivre, de ne pas en profiter. Monty finit par rendre les armes. Il pousse un râle et marmonne :

— Ramène ta fraise, mec !

Alors toi Jasper, petit malin, tu vas en chercher d'autres et tu reviens. Et on les mange ensemble, et tu as raison c'est trop bon, beaucoup trop bon.

Alors je m'oublie, je m'oublie et je fais ce que je me retiens de faire depuis trop longtemps. Parce que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je crois que je vais mourir.

Je t'embrasse.

Et tu à la bouche chaude et le goût de fraise.

Et c'est bon.

C'est vraiment bon.

Et tu ne te recules pas, alors …

Alors je te goûte tout entier.

Fin.

L'autatrice : patati patata, du jonty comme j'aime en écrire.


	6. Prends ton temps

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : Être pressé.

* * *

**Prends ton temps. **

Sois pas si pressé, prend ton temps, n'ait pas peur, ne fait pas ça à la va vite, c'est important. Une caresse ici, un baiser là, j'aime ça mais je sens aussi ta précipitation, tu veux que ce soit vite fini, pas parce que tu n'aimes pas, mais justement parce que tu aimes. Tu m'aimes. Tu le sais, je le sais et tu sais que je le sais. Et ça te fout les chocotes encore plus qu'une arme directement braquée sur toi. Les sentiments tu as peur que ça te fasse du mal, que ça te bouffe, mais au final tu peux pas t'en empêcher, t'empêcher d'aimer. Tu peux toujours essayer de te dépêcher, tu es quand même là, en train de coucher avec moi. Un baiser ici, et une caresse là.

Pour que tu prennes ton temps, je referme mes bras musclés autour de toi. Et je te presse, comme un citron, et si tu essayes de m'échapper, tu finis par abandonner, et ton oreille est contre mon torse et je suis sûr que tu l'entends Murphy, mon cœur qui bat.

— Idiot de Bellamy, marmonnes-tu.

Mais quand je te relâche, tu t'abandonnes, à la douceur et à l'amour, à la tendresse. Une caresse encore, et dix millions de baisers. Tranquillement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Un genre de lemon sans lemon, mais avec du citron ? Enfin de toute façon, je n'écrirai jamais plus explicite que ça, j'aime pas le lemon aha.


	7. Mauvaise journée

**Prompt :** "se prendre une châtaigne"

* * *

**Mauvaise journée. **

T'as pas passé une bonne journée, t'es tombé sur un Natif, tu t'es pris une châtaigne, une mandale, t'as mal et t'en as marre. À quoi bon continuer à vivre dans un monde si hostile ? C'est bien ce que tu te demandes, souvent, de plus en plus souvent. Ça te gratte, ça te démange, ça te fait mal, tu pourrais simplement mettre un terme à tout ça, si facilement. Si facilement.

Cette fois t'es bien décidé à en finir.

Et puis.

En rentrant, il t'attend. Les yeux brillants de te voir, les sourcils froncés à cause de l'inquiétude. Il te laisse même pas le temps de parler, il prend ta main pour que tu le suives, pour que tu sois soigné. C'est lui qui s'en occupe, antiseptique sur tes blessures, pansement sur la joue.

Putain, il est beau, te dis-tu.

Ouais.

Jasper t'es peut-être au bout du rouleau, mais même à ce bout, il y a Monty pour le rembobiner et te laisser une autre chance.

La vie vaut peut-être la peine, s'il est là.

Fin.

L'autrice : plein de fics meurent dans mon ordi en ce moment, en voici une.


	8. L'amour d'une vie

**L'amour d'une vie.**

L'amour d'une vie n'existe pas. Il ne peut pas y en avoir un seul, ce n'est pas possible, il y en a plusieurs, et si ça ne marche pas avec le premier sur lequel on tombe, alors peut-être qu'on rencontrera le deuxième. Le troisième. Le dixième. Peut-être qu'on se contentera du premier. Peut-être que ce sera bon au cent vingt-sixième et peut-être qu'on n'aura pas envie de se mettre en couple tout court.

L'amour d'une vie n'existe pas. Je le souligne donc.

Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime tellement depuis si longtemps que j'ai oublié quand ça a commencé ? Pourquoi il n'y a que toi et personne d'autre ? Pourquoi je crèverais de te perdre ?

Tu ne sais pas mes sentiments, ou peut-être que tu les sais et que tu ressens pareil et qu'on trouve ça suffisant de juste passer notre temps ensemble. Ta tête sur mes genoux, sur le banc dans la cour de la fac. Toi croquant dans mon sandwich. Moi qui essaye de défaire tes nœuds dans tes cheveux. Mec, on prend notre douche ensemble quand on est trop pressé. On dort tête-bêche sur des lits une place. On se fait des bisous, sur le front, sur les joues, sur le crâne. Jamais sur la bouche, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu pareil ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas pire d'ailleurs ?

— Je t'aime mon pote, tu dis quelquefois.

Et moi je t'aime aussi, je t'aime au point que ça me fasse mal.

L'amour d'une vie n'existe pas, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi ? Pourquoi j'adore nos silences encore plus que nos dialogues ? Pourquoi je te trouve plus beau et plus intelligent et plus intéressant que n'importe qui d'autre ?

Parfois je me perds dans mes pensées et j'écris ton nom partout. Jasper. Jasper Jordan. Monty Green Jordan. Je suis un idiot, un vrai gosse de primaire à essayer de coller ton nom au mien. Et mon nom au tien. Jasper Jordan Green. Ça sonne bien non ?

Une fois on parle de mariage. Du tien et du mien, pas du nôtre. J'aimerais qu'on parle du nôtre. Jasper, tu veux te marier en grand, tu veux faire un truc immense, tu veux dépenser tous tes sous dans un truc gigantesque, du rire, de la musique, des gens, et tu veux étaler ton amour. Je préfère quelque chose de plus discret, juste la famille, juste les amis les plus proches, quelque chose d'intime et de particulier.

— J'ai l'impression que tu es encore plus romantique que moi Monty.

Si je suis romantique, ce n'est que parce que j'ai imaginé notre mariage des milliers de fois. De toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, mais au final la version que je préfère c'est ce mariage au milieu d'un champ de fleurs avec presque personne, par une belle journée ensoleillée. C'est débile, et merveilleux à la fois. Je voudrais que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve.

L'amour d'une vie n'existe pas. Je le sais bien, je me le répète sans arrêt, mais soyons honnête, il y a toi le centre de tout mon univers, et il n'y a personne d'autre. J'aime mes autres amis, j'aime ma famille. Toi, c'est pire, toi c'est autre chose. Toi tu coules dans mes veines à l'envers et tu rends mon cœur et mon corps dingue.

Jasper, j'aimerais te le dire, mais je n'y arrive pas, je bloque. Parce que si cette parole malheureuse venait à détruire ce qu'on a, je pourrais me tuer.

Je suis juste un lâche qui se fait bouffer par des sentiments incontrôlables. Des sentiments qui sont là et qui tourbillonnent et qui provoquent un ouragan pour chaque effleurement, chaque regard, chaque baiser pas sur la bouche.

Peut-être que si on allait plus loin, si on faisait plus, je mourrais sous le choc. Peut-être que si on faisait moins, si on se voyait moins, si j'essayais de me désintoxiquer de toi, je mourrais sous le manque.

Putain Jasper, est-ce que tu sais à quel point je veux juste t'embrasser sur la bouche juste une fois au moins ? Une simple fois. Même seulement un effleurement ça m'irait. Même juste un échange de nos souffles je le voudrais. Je sais pas si je le supporterais, mais je pense que j'aimerais ça. J'aimerais ça au point de vouloir recommencer.

Je sais pas à quel moment je n'en peux plus, à quel moment mes sentiments sont trop fort, trop gros, j'en ai trop sur le cœur, je sais pas à quel moment, mais je sais que je craque et que tout à coup en plein milieu d'un cours alors que tu viens de dessiner un cœur sur ma joue, je me mets à pleurer.

— Oh, Monty, pleure pas.

Tu poses tes mains sur mes joues et ça empire tout et je pleure de plus belle. Et tu me regardes et nous ne sommes plus à la fac, nous sommes dans un univers alternatif. Je voudrais te dire ce qui m'arrive, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas. Je regarde tes lèvres par inadvertance et tu comprends.

— Je suis désolé, dis-tu. J'imagine, te connaissant, que tu gardes ça pour toi depuis longtemps.

Je hoche la tête.

— Je suis désolé, dis-tu encore, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû le voir.

— Pas grave, dis-je.

Tu secoues la tête, et tout à coup c'est toi qui te déverses. Pas en larmes, mais en mots, tu chuchotes, tu dis des mots que je voulais entendre. Combien tu m'aimes, et combien ça fait longtemps, et combien tu avais peur de me le dire, et comme tu as été bête de ne pas voir que moi c'était pareil.

Et là.

En pleins cours.

Devant tout le monde.

Tu m'embrasses.

Et c'est comme si mon corps redémarrait après avoir été en panne longtemps.

L'amour d'une vie n'existe pas, mais toi tu existes.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que selon moi, ces deux là sont simplement fait l'un pour l'autre.


	9. La ferme, Jasper

**Prompt :** Les arbres pleureront les morts des champs de bataille.

* * *

** La ferme, Jasper. **

Il y avait du sang sur les arbres, comme s'ils pleuraient autant de larmes que de morts. Il y avait eu une bataille, Monty était épuisé, Jasper était blessé, il y avait des morts dans les deux camps, mais les deux meilleurs amis s'en étaient sortis vainqueurs. Jasper, dépressif, s'était quand même battu pour ne pas être tué. Peut-être parce que Monty le protégeait, peut-être parce qu'il protégeait Monty. Même s'il venait à mourir, il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami soit tué. Il ne savait pas si sa blessure pouvait guérir, au fond de lui il espérait que non, même si ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais Monty allait bien, ça, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

— Les arbres pleureront les morts des champs de bataille, lâcha-t-il d'humeur poète.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, la tristesse, ça lui donnait des envies de poésie.

— Jasp'…

— Hm ?

— La ferme.

Jasper sourit à Monty, sa main sur sa blessure qui pissait le sang et Monty qui cherchait à enrouler du tissu autour pour arrêter l'écoulement. Monty était paniqué, Monty n'avait pas le temps de penser aux autres morts ou blessés, il n'y avait que Jasper là. Et il devait le sauver, même s'il devait lutter contre son meilleur ami pour ça.

— Laisse-moi mourir Monty.

— Pour que les arbres chialent encore plus ? ronchonna l'asiatique.

— Je partirais en paix, tu vas bien, je vais mal, tout serait parfait.

Monty roula des yeux. Jasper était injuste. Il choisissait la partie facile, s'il mourait, il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de rien et c'est Monty qui se retrouverait tout seul, amputé d'une moitié de son âme.

Donc, Monty était bien décidé à le sauver.

— Monty, tu t'acharnes.

— Jasper je te jure que si tu continues, je vais faire un truc qu'on va regretter tous les deux.

Jasper leva un sourcil, et parce qu'il était curieux de savoir de quoi parlait Monty, il reprit la parole :

— De toute façon j'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Les mains de Monty tremblaient et Jasper savait qu'il le blessait avec ses mots, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer :

— Et même si tu me soignes, je…

Ses mots moururent contre la bouche de Monty. Ce n'était pas le baiser idéal, c'était un baiser qui faisait mal, mais c'était un baiser quand même et quand Monty se recula, baissant la tête, Jasper resta les yeux grands ouverts et écarquillés.

— Je t'avais prévenu, maugréa Monty.

Jasper resta silencieux et Monty continua son pansement improvisé. Pour le moment ça suffirait, mais Jasper allait devoir se faire soigner auprès d'Abby ou de sa fille. Il allait sûrement s'en sortir, mais Jasper le prit avec philosophie. Peut-être que s'il guérissait, peut-être que s'il allait mieux, Monty allait l'embrasser encore.

Parce qu'il ne le savait pas avant, qu'il avait envie que Monty l'embrasse, il venait juste de le découvrir.

Monty n'osait plus le regarder en face, les joues un peu rouges, tellement mignon. Jasper avait envie de mourir, mais pour la première fois, il voyait une lueur au bout du tunnel, une bouée au milieu de l'océan, une prise sur une montagne. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Monty pour le rapprocher de lui et la chaleur du garçon l'apaisa.

— Les arbres frémissent en voyant naître un nouvel amour.

Monty rougit bien plus, mais grommela un « Jasper, la ferme, vraiment ». Jasper sourit. Il mourrait plus tard, aujourd'hui il allait juste profiter.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ce serait presque poétique.


	10. La différence

Écrit pour le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur la chanson : Hayley Kiyoko - Girls Like Girls

* * *

** La différence. **

C'était plus fort qu'elle, plus fort que sa raison. Comme si l'âme décidait à sa place et qu'elle était prise dans un tourbillon de sentiments. Bien entendu elle pensait à Bellamy, Bellamy qui sortait avec elle, Bellamy qui était son petit ami, Bellamy qu'elle adorait. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, ça n'avait rien à voir. Lexa, elle, la faisait vibrer, la rendait dingue. Son corps se paralysait alors même que Lexa embrassait juste sa tempe. La machine arrêtait de fonctionner, Clarke n'arrivait plus à penser, ni à se raccrocher à rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment-là c'était appartenir à Lexa et rien qu'à elle. Et désolé pour Bellamy, vraiment désolé, mais Lexa lui faisait tourner la tête, lui donnait chaud, rendait tout ça électrique.

C'était bien avec Bellamy, doux. C'était merveilleux avec Lexa, complètement fou. Alors Clarke admit ses sentiments. Embrasser Bellamy était confortable, comme embrasser un ami, quelqu'un en qui on a confiance. Embrasser Lexa, c'était chuter d'un immeuble de dix étages, sans parachute, c'était effroyable et à la fois ça donnait l'impression de voler. C'est pour ça qu'elle fit un choix, qu'elle abandonna Bellamy, qu'elle le laissa seul, et qu'elle courut rejoindre celle qu'elle aimait réellement, celle qui l'hypnotisait d'un seul regard.

Clarke se jeta dans les bras de Lexa.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je n'en ai pas écrit beaucoup, mais voilà c'était un petit clexa.


	11. Jamais il n'embrasserait un garçon

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur la musique : First time he kissed a boy - Kadie Elder

* * *

** Jamais il n'embrasserait un garçon. **

Jamais il n'embrasserait un mec, jamais il n'y aurait même pensé. On ne pouvait pas vivre seize ans sous le toit d'une mère totalement homophobe et se dire que ce serait génial d'embrasser un garçon. Ça n'avait rien de génial, il était sûr qu'il en mourrait de honte, qu'il ne s'en relèverait jamais. C'est dégoûtant, c'est interdit, ce n'est pas naturel, plutôt mourir qu'être gay, c'était ce que lui assenait sa mère depuis l'enfance.

— Et alors ? Lui dit Jasper, ce n'est pas comme si tu écoutais ta mère sur tout ce qu'elle disait.

Bien sûr, Jasper avait raison. Bien sûr. Mais ça lui faisait peur, ça lui donnait froid, ça lui faisait mal. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

— Voilà, tu as embrassé un garçon, est-ce que le monde s'écroule ?

Jasper n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il s'écroulait. Jasper ne savait pas. Comment Monty s'était senti à l'intérieur dès qu'il avait senti les lèvres de Jasper sur les siennes. Comme dans des montagnes russes, comme si le feu d'artifice explosait dans son corps. Un trou s'était ouvert sous ses pieds et il était en train de tomber dedans.

— Il s'écroule, murmura-t-il.

Jamais il n'embrasserait un mec. C'était ce dont il s'était persuadé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Jamais, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait et qu'il avait trop peur que ça devienne vrai. C'était plus facile de se mentir, de ne rien dire, de faire semblant.

Mais Jasper l'avait embrassé.

Et Monty n'avait envie que d'une chose, une seule chose.

Recommencer.

Et parce que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il le voulait, jamais il ne pourrait se lasser d'embrasser Jasper.

Fin.

L'autatrice : petite introspection.


	12. Le conseil de Murphy

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur la chanson : Les chansons d'amour - As-tu déjà aimé

* * *

** Le conseil de Murphy. **

Jasper était assis à l'envers sur sa chaise, les bras entourant le dossier, son menton sur ses bras. Il regardait Monty. Pas comme on regarde un ami. Pas comme on regarde un frère. Il y avait quelque chose tenant de l'envie dans ses yeux. Murphy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et suivit son regard.

— Tu sais, tu devrais juste…

— Je ne veux pas le brusquer, coupa Jasper devinant la suite de la phrase.

Murphy se tut. Jasper soupira.

— Je pense quand même que tu devrais…

— Murphy, stop, j'ai dit non.

— Mais pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que ça durerait pas, parce que ce serait éphémère, et que ce n'est pas de cette façon-là que je l'aime.

— Je continue à penser…

— La baise ne résout pas tout, grommela Jasper.

— Mais dans ce cas-là, la baise semble quand même être la solution.

Jasper grimaça et souffla du nez, agacé, énervé, et amoureux de ce crétin de Monty qui discutait avec Harper, tout sourire.

— Elle va te le piquer.

— C'est déjà fait, marmonna Jasper.

— Alors c'est pour ça que tu boudes ici, au loin, à le dévorer des yeux sans rien tenter.

— Hm.

Murphy roula des yeux. Il se leva, s'approcha de Monty et Harper, attrapa le garçon par le col et lui mit un coup de boule. Aussitôt Jasper courut vers son meilleur ami alors que Harper criait des insultes à Murphy pour son geste. Monty se tenait le nez, et Jasper remarqua qu'il saignait. Il l'emmena se faire soigner et Monty grogna :

— Pourquoi Murphy a fait ça ?

— Parce que tu couches avec Harper, j'imagine.

— Pourquoi ? Il veut coucher avec Harper lui aussi ?

— Pas que je sache. Allez viens.

Et Jasper entraîna Monty avec lui, tandis que Murphy lui faisait un geste pour l'encourager.

— Je sais pourquoi il a fait ça, murmura Jasper quand les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Pourquoi ?

— Si je te le dis, tu dois promettre de pas me détester.

— Je suis vraiment obligée de faire cette promesse ? C'est évident que je ne te détesterai jamais.

— Promets-le.

— Je promets.

— Il l'a fait parce qu'il pensait m'aider, parce que je… Je… Monty je…

Monty sourit et doucement se pencha pour embrasser la bouche de Jasper :

— Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris.

Jasper se recula subitement :

— Mais et Harper ?

— Juste un plan cul. C'est toi que j'aime.

Jasper sourit, encore un peu jaloux quand même, et reposa sa bouche sur celle de Monty.

— Je vais être obligée de l'effacer de ta mémoire, dit-il.

Monty sourit et tendit les bras vers lui pour l'attirer plus près encore.

— Je n'attends que ça.

Ils restèrent simplement l'un contre l'autre, mais plus tard, dans la nuit, Jasper suivrait les conseils de Murphy.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'écris de ces machins des fois… Merci Murphy.


	13. Coming Out

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur la musique : Calogero - J'ai le droit aussi

* * *

**Coming Out **

Jasper pinça gentiment le nez de Monty qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils sortaient ensemble tous les deux, mais la mère de Monty ne le savait pas.

— Arrête de penser, lui dit-il.

— Tu sais que ma mère va me tuer.

— Oui. Je ne t'ai pas dit de lui dire.

— Je n'ai pas envie de lui cacher.

— Comme tu veux, fais Jasper.

— Mais elle va me tuer !

Jasper soupira. Il décoiffa Monty, avec tendresse.

— T'as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux.

— Je sais.

— T'as le droit d'être heureux avec quelqu'un qui a le même sexe que toi.

— Je sais bien.

— Et t'as le droit d'envoyer chier ta mère, conclue Jasper.

— Ce n'est pas si facile, Jasp', c'est ma mère.

— Oh. Chéri. Je sais bien, mais si elle t'accepte pas comme tu es, elle te mérite pas.

Monty se rogna un ongle puis murmura :

— Redis-le.

— Si elle t'accepte pas comme tu es…

— Non pas ça, le truc, avant.

— Quoi ?

— Ben tu sais.

Monty prononça le mot sans faire de bruit et Jasper sourit et rougit en même temps.

— Chéri.

Monty en frissonna de bonheur de l'entendre. Rien que pour ça, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher, pas les cacher, pas tout gâcher. Il préférait que sa mère le tue, plutôt que rester silencieux. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, Monty aimait Jasper.

— Je t'aime trop, fit Jasper en attrapant ses joues et en posant son front contre le sien. Je t'aime Monty.

— Moi aussi, murmura Monty avec timidité un peu. Moi aussi je t'aime Jasper.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Monty parla à sa mère. Elle ne le tua pas, elle se contenta de le foutre dehors. Mais Monty avait un autre endroit où rentrer. Et il alla se glisser dans les bras de Jasper.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc pas très recherché.


	14. Près des bottes de foin

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur l'œuvre : Meules, de Claude Monet

* * *

**Près des bottes de foin. **

On peut bien se moquer des autres, on est de vrais gamins. À se rouler dans les champs de blé, à s'allonger ensemble dans une meule de foin. Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Que penserait-il ? Si quelqu'un savait à quel point on peut s'aimer simplement dans cet endroit où le foin nous pique le dos, les fesses, les jambes. Et si quelqu'un savait à quel point on s'en fiche ?

Je ne peux juste pas me contrôler quand je suis avec toi Jasper, je peux juste embrasser ta bouche jusqu'à manquer d'air, je peux poser mes mains partout sur toi sans me lasser de ton corps, de ton torse plat, de ton cœur qui bat à tout rompre, de tout le reste. Je me laisse faire quand tu essayes de déboutonner mon pantalon, tu me laisses faire quand je fais la même chose avec le tien.

Il n'y a personne, mais s'il y avait quelqu'un, se dirait-il que nous ne sommes que des pervers ?

C'est parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas, il ne comprendrait rien. À quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu m'aimes aussi, à quel point parfois, on veut juste faire l'amour près des meules de foin, parce que tout à coup l'occasion se présentait à nous.

Je t'aime bordel, je t'aime comme si tu m'avais arraché le cœur pour le coller près du tien. Je t'aime et tu me fais du bien, je t'aime et je te fais du bien.

Et ce champ et ces meules de foin, tout ça n'est rien qu'à nous, à personne d'autre.

Finalement, on se rhabille et on se jette sur la botte de foin, tu te la joues en voulant mettre un brin de paille dans la bouche, mais tu trouves ça dégueulasse et recrache tout. Tu prends ma main et embrasses tendrement ma tempe.

— Je t'aime, murmures-tu quand ta bouche passe près de mon oreille.

Et je ne peux pas résister, je te serre dans mes bras. Aussi fort que je le peux. Parce que je t'aime aussi, Jasper. Ici, dans ce champ, mais partout ailleurs aussi, même sans te toucher, même sans t'embrasser, tu es en moi. Et ce sera comme ça pour toujours.

Il n'y a que toi pour moi.

Et je le sais.

Il n'y a que moi pour toi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : quelque chose d'un peu plus « physique » que ce que je peux faire d'habitude. Peut-être.


End file.
